Infinity and Beyond
by The Queen of Pixies
Summary: The moment her mom signed the adoption papers, her life was turned upside down as she's thrown from her hometown in Nashville to Forks to live with Charlie Swan and his wife Sue. For the first time she's able to talk to more than her best friend and dance partner. When she discovers the truth about her mom, will she crawl back to her or go with her imprint for a ever after?
1. Chapter 1

The one thing that I hated was that before they took me out of Nashville, I had never got an answer on her mother's body that had went missing. It was two months ago when something had happened to her and after moving from family friend to family friend, the great state of Tennessee had decided to put me up for adoption. The family that had adopted me lived in a small town called Forks, Washington. The cops had stopped looking for my mother and claimed that she would most likely be dead.

Because of that, I was placed on a plane heading to the small town with never saying goodbye to any of my friends. Though, because of my old fashion ways I had all of their numbers in a journal so when it came down to it, I could call them. My hair was in a braid, with my ever trusted cowgirl hat that had belonged to my grandmother in my lap. My black cowgirl boots kicked nervously as I waited for the plane to line so I could meet my new family, something that a part of me was dreading.

All I knew was that they were named the Swans. My new dad, Charlie, was a cop in the small town. His new wife, Sue worked in La Push, a Native American reservation thirty minutes away. Charlie had a daughter, named Isabella; Sue had a daughter named Leah and a son named Seth. I would be the first child that had Charlie and Sue was parents. I shook my head as the plane landed, grabbing my two suitcases and walking out to the small airport, looking for anyone with my name on a sign. There was no one and honestly, I was scared shitless.

"Are you Paige Swan?" I heard someone ask, looking at me. "I'm Paul Lathoe, you're new brother's friend." He replied, holding out his hand. "I was asked to pick you up."

"That's cool, I guess." I replied, shifting my duffle bag awkwardly, still holding my hat in one hand. "So I guess, let's go?" I asked, as he grabbed on the duffle bags, never looking me in the eyes. I rolled mine, wondering if this was a trait for most Yankees up north. I put the hat on my head as I followed him out into the rain to head to Forks.

After an hour of silence in the car, he looked at me. "You like music?" I replied, turning to look at me. This time I was determined to have him look in my eye as I nodded. His eyes widen looking at me, causing us to almost wreck his car, but he turned to focus quickly.

"I'm sorry. What kind?"

"Country." I replied, softly, "I have some on my Ipod. When I use to dance I kept one so I would have the tracks and I transferred all my music to it when my mother went missing."

"Plug it in here then." He said, handing me the cord. I did as told and picked my playlist called, _Country Favorites, _that had the songs that my friends would sing to when we went out of the city for bonfires, I shook my head at the song that came on with his expression. "What part of the South are you from?"

"Nashville."

"The birthplace of country music." He replied, laughing. "That explains a lot about you." He shook my head as he saw me make a face. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"It's the home of the genre, the start of country music was Bristol, Virginia." I replied, looking at him. "It's a city divided by two states, my father went to watch the NASCAR races there when I was a little girl and he took me once before he died. He would always get a glint in his eyes and yell, 'It's Bristol baby!' and start packing."

"How old were you when he died?" He asked was we pulled into a small town called La Push. "Your family is having dinner with Billy Black and his family tonight, so you'll be here. Sue just got off work and Seth and Leah are at a friend's here." He laughed, "They all wanted to meet you in person at the same time, so I can and picked you up."

"I was eight, he went to help my grandmother on her farm right outside Nashville and the house caught on fire, this hat was the only thing that survived." I replied, pointing to it.

"The story of the hat is kinda cool. So what grade are you in?" I asked, looking at her.

"I'm a junior, I start at Fork High tomorrow sadly, then when I called Sue she said that we would go after school and pick things out for my room. They just moved apparently."

"There was only one bed and Charlie's granddaughter comes down a lot, then you and Seth they moved to a slightly bigger house. Seth said he was letting you get the biggest room."

"I'll have to tell him thank you for that." I replied, as Paul opened the door for me, letting me get out. The house was small and quaint, with flowers in the front porch and all around the front yard.

"I have to wait til Seth calls to bring you over to Billy's, until them I have to hide you here. This is Sam's and Emily's." He replied, leading me in. "Sam, can I talk to you?" He asked, leaving me alone with a bunch of people that I didn't know. The pain of him walking away made me want to fall to my knees, but I shook it off being nervous.

"Hi!" A woman replied, her face covered in scars as she smiled at me. "You must be Paige Swan." She replied, pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm Emily Clearwater, you're new cousin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I replied, then glared as one of the guys in there snickered at my deep Southern accent that was in place, "Excuse me one second." I replied, turning around to the guy.

"I don't take lightly on ya'll laughing at my accent. I've been and dance in foreign countries since the time I was twelve and I've busted noses at them laughing because of my accent." I walked up to the one that was still laughing. "I don't know about the girls up here, but girls from the south can kick serious ass and trust me, with a gun I have perfect aim."

That caused Emily to bust out laughing as the guy shook his head. "I'm Brady." He replied, holding out his hand, grinning. "I'd love to take you on a fight one day."

"Maybe on a day when I don't need to look cute, but today I'd rather not." I replied, sitting on the couch. "I apologize for that Emily, I don't take light to people laughing about my accent."

"They shouldn't of been an ass." Emily replied, shaking her head as the phone rang. "Hello? Yeah, he just left, but she's here. I don't know, he needed to talk to Sam apparently. I'll bring her over in a minute." Emily replied, hanging up the phone. "That was Seth, they're ready for you at dinner."

Paul's Point of View

The moment Paige looked into my eyes during the car ride to La Push, I imprinted. Nothing mattered anymore in my life except making that girl happy. Her hair was a deep black with eyes the color of the ocean that you see in the photos. The perfect blue oceans that everyone loved, slightly tanned skin. She had a cowboy hat on top of her head, making my mind wonder what she would look like in just that hat.

My eyes grazed to her slightly small chest that was covered in a white sundress with a black shawl. Her legs were a mile long and then came the black cowgirl boots. Though, staring at her we almost ran off the road.

She rolled her eyes and put in her music, playing a country song. In my life, I hadn't listen to much country, but she had seemed to enjoy it as she kept telling me things about her life, I kept falling more in love with her if that was possible.

Though, when we got to Sam's, I had to talk to him. It hurt me to leave her alone at their house, especially because the imprint made it hurt to leave her. "What's up Paul?" Sam asked, looking at me.

"I imprinted on Paige." I replied as we shifted to go wolf. Jared and Quil were running patrol.

_What's up?_ Quil asked, taking his mind momentarily off the fact that Claire was gone for the week, but would be back this weekend so he could take her to some kid's play. _Don't tell me that Paul imprinted… Dude! What's she look like? _

My mind showed her what she looked like in the car when she was telling me about the fact that the home of country music was actually Bristol, Virginia. She was perfect for me in every way and I was ready to spend forever with her. The only thing, I had to get her to fall for me.

"I still can't believe that she yelled at me over laughing a bit at her accent." Brady replied, as he was eating a muffin in the kitchen of Sam's and Emily's. Collin laughed at him, shaking his head. "As she claimed that she could whoop my ass fighting." He shook his head, "I've never known a girl to look that innocent claim that she could shoot a gun. Especially when she was wearing a dress."

"Where did Paige go?" I asked, seeing that she wasn't in the living room. "Did Seth call to get her already?" I asked, sighing.

"Yeah. Why do you care? Wait! You imprinted on her!" Collin yelled, clapping me on the back as Brady sighed, mumbling that he was worried that the threat of her shooting him would still be valid. "They left her suitcases so Charlie will be getting them soon and so you can give her your number. Or even ask Seth when he paroles tonight."

"I might just do that, I'll be on parole before she gets back here." I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! So today I'm doing another chapter of Infinity and Beyond! I'm currently writing chapter 6 for this and I'm quite excited! I don't really know how long that this is going to be though I do have an account where it shows the characters and things that are mentions. I'm also having a poll on what should happen to Paige's mother! So go vote for that! I love all of you! _

The next day, I ended up having breakfast when I was granted a cellphone. The great thing about this, was that they had already put in their numbers and left me the time to put in numbers from back home, including my boyfriends. The moment I had gotten dressed in my black skinny jeans, a plaid shirt, and my flats that I had used to dance in during rehearsals that were quiet warm, I called him. "And may I ask if this is my incredibly beautiful girlfriend?" He asked, his southern twang coming out in a way that made me giggle. "If it's not, pass a message to her."

"What is that message Mr. Webb? I asked him, laying on my bed that had only had quilts on it for the night. "I would please to pass this message because she's missing her incredible attractive and amazing boyfriend terribly." I bite my pinky nail a bit as Seth popped his head and told me that we had to leave for school in a few minutes. "You also might want to hurry up, because she has school soon because of time differences."

"Tell her I miss her and that no matter what I'm going to see her again. She'll always be my star and that her dance partner freaked out because we found out you were adopted and took away the moment you flew away from all of us." He replied, "I'll let you go and text me when you get a chance." He replied, "I love you Paige Nicole Carson."

"It's Paige Nicole Swan now." I replied, softly. "I love you Jackson Alexander Webb. I miss you and I can't wait to see you again."

"Who was that?" Seth teased, the moment I hung up my phone to brush out my hair, I pulled the top layer back and tied it and placed a bow there. I had already did the major part of my makeup and proceeded to finish up with mascara and a red lipstick. My naturally curly hair had decided to behave that day because of the wet weather outside.

"That was Jackson Webb, my boyfriend." I replied, grabbing my backpack. "Do I look too much of a Southern Belle?" I asked, looking up at him. I slid on my coat and smiled. "I'm ready for school."

I had realized that unlike big city schools, the fact of having a new girl in school was big news. I was okay, I had went to many new schools when I was a kid and it was just another day. The moment I got into the office and got my schedule, I realized that it wouldn't, looking at it I groaned, showing it to Seth.

_Period 1: English III Honors: Mr. Mason: Building 2: Room 201_

_Period 2: Adv. Algebra w/ Trig: Mr. Varner: Building 2: Room 214_

_Period 3: Gym: Coach Clapp:_ _Building 1: Gym_

_Lunch Building 1_

_Period 4: Drama III: Mr. Morgan: Building 1_

_Period 5: Biology II: Mr. Banner: Building 3: Room 318_

_Period 6: French II: Mrs. Samerson: Building 3: Room 320_

_Period 7: Public Speaking: Mr. Mason: Building 2: Room 201_

_Locker: Building 2: 2001: Combination 9-8-32_

Seth laughed though, "You have Gym, Biology, and French with me." He replied, "The rest you'll mostly have juniors in them." He replied, "And our lockers are right beside each other."

"Because that makes being the new, adopted, kid, so much better." I replied, sarcastically as he showed me the building where my first class was, I had gotten there early and he signed my slip and was telling me about things we were going to be doing for the semester. The good thing was it was September, early in the semester and that had been in school for only a week. During this, people had started to file into the classroom and when the bell rung, I introduced myself.

"Hi, my name is Paige Swan. I'm the Chief's daughter and I'm originally from Nashville, Tennessee. I don't want to talk about why I was adopted so please don't ask. Other that, ask anything else if you want to know about me." I replied, with a little wave.

"That's lovely Paige." Mr. Mason replied, "Take a seat Sabrina in the back." He replied, as she waved her hand excitedly. I rolled my eyes and sat besides her, smiling as he was telling us about the new book we'd have to read for class. Since this was honors, we were reading more than just what had been put on for the great state of Washington.

"For class this week you have to read two books on the syllabus and will have a paper on comparing them along with a presentation about what you discover in these books. These two books I have enough copies for all students and when I call your name pick up both of them. For this week, we are reading _Between Shades of Grey _by Ruta Sepethys and _Code Name Verity _by Elizabeth Wein." He replied, as he started calling names of students to get them. Once everyone had gotten their book, he smiled. "Begin reading students, I'll give you the last twenty minutes of class to talk."

The moment that the last twenty minutes came around, Sabrina turned to look at me. "So which one did you begin reading first?" She asked, smiling. "I started the second one first because it looked like an easier read."

"That's the same one." I replied, "I've read them both before last year." She rolled her eyes at me and smiled. "Isn't Seth Clearwater sexy?"

"He's my brother. He's not attractive at two in the morning when he falls down the stairs because he needs to get something to drink and wakes you up." I replied, sighing. "I have a boyfriend anyway, he's touring right now and will be at Port Angeles in the next two weeks."

"Oh? I'd like to meet this fake boyfriend of yours."

"Don't make me punch you in the face."

Trig had managed to fly without a hitched where the teacher managed to not make me introduce myself, though one person had managed to figure out that I was a competitive dancer up until the past two months and had always wanted to know what it was like. When we had a competition in Seattle last year she had went and was completely blown away with the dance we had done for that competition. Once the teacher had started class, she had been quiet as we started to work in homework.

A reason I was good as dance was that I had been raised up by my mother to think of that it was math. Numbers were a pressure when everything had ended up being too much in life with relationships, or social drama, and even when dad had died. Mom and I had thrown ourselves into making me look the best for competition.

Though, when Mom went missing. I felt lost and had nothing to rely myself on and ever since I've been floating in life. Though, yesterday hanging out with Paul I felt some comfort in my life that I had dealt with. Though, the vibration in my phone at the end of gym made my day.

_My dearest best friend, no matter what you will always own my soul because you gave me that pizza when Mike broke up with me. I miss you and if you're parents are okay with it, because our birthdays are on the same weekend I can come up to Forks (stupid town name though) and see you! I forwarded this number to Jackson and Peter. _

_XOXOXO_

_Anna _

I laughed a bit, as Seth walked with me to lunch. Because of the fact that I had never really had friends back home, I had decided to sit with his group of people. "What's so funny?"

"My best friend finally texted me back, she makes the most sincere things in the world that happen to make me laugh. Our moms were best friends and as we grew up we were always together. Then we met my old dance partner Peter and after that the three of us were always together. Then Peter met Alex, then I met Jackson and Anna met Mike. Though, Mike was a cheating asshole and ever since I apparently own her soul because we were in Seattle for competition when she called me and I had pizza delivered to her house."

"So how long have you and this Jackson been together?" Seth asked, through clenched teeth. I raised my eyebrow, shoving it off as being an overprotective brother.

"About two years, we met our freshman year. I was a freshman and he was a senior, he graduated a semester early and started to go on tour because his music had started to pick up. I'm kinda scared to have him meet Charlie and Sue." I replied, as we went to stand and get lunch. "Because I'm turning seventeen in three weeks and he's twenty-one."

"Yeah, Charlie's going to kill him." I replied, looking at how she sighed.

"It's only illegal if we have sex in the state of Tennessee, but I don't know about here." I replied, as we sat down. There were one or two guys there that looked at Seth in a joking matter. "Hi? I'm Paige, Seth's new sister." I replied quickly, taking a bite of my hamburger that I had gotten that day. "Seth?"

"Hm?"

"How do I convince Charlie and Sue to let a friend spend the weekend with me for the shared birthday? Her mom already said it was okay, and to her their compete strangers." I asked, smiling.

"We'll talk about that later. I'll put in a good word for Mom."

"Best brother ever."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoy the chapter and be sure that no matter what when I get a sum of five reviews, favorites, and follows I'll update again! <em>


	3. Chapter 3

That night, I sat in my newly done room. Honestly, I was quiet proud of it because we kept the wall a beautiful white color and in the corner I had a dress rack that had my dress from last competition, a beautiful white ruffled short dress that looked like it had been made completely of feathers. The curtains that I had were a deep purple with a bed spread to match that had white pillows. On the wall I had brought my indoor Christmas lights and Seth had strung them up on the wall and behind my small bookshelf, the cord went behind so we never saw them. I had another strand of lights on my headboard. Though, the wall around my small closet was my favorite.

It was full of pictures that I had taken of my best friends and I since coming, right now I had only fifty, but by the end of the year I had the goal of one hundred photos on the wall. "Night room." I had turned from my Biology homework to see Charlie coming in. "I know things might be confusing that you were adopted here without ever meeting you."

"I was a bit confused." I replied, "When I had found out I was adopted they hadn't even claimed my mother was dead." I sat up on my bed, looking at him.

"The thing was, we had a man that use to work at the hospital here. He came one day and apparently your mom knew that something was going to happen to her and had sent the adoption papers through a bunch of people for us to sign. It was the night your mom was supposed to come home from that trip and they had checked in her hotel room for her that I had gotten it." He came and sat down beside me. "It's Bella's father in law and when he comes into town for Thanksgiving you can ask him."

The tears started to flow from my eyes, as I hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered, "Thank you for not talking me away when you signed it. Thank you for giving me time with my friends, thank you for giving me one last dance competition." Then, I allowed myself to do something I hadn't done in a long time. I cried.

The thing about that hollow deep cry, the moment you finish you're knocked out cold. I had no idea how long I slept for when Leah had come up to my room to get me for dinner. My eyes were still red as I padded down the stairs, barefoot was I threw my hair in a messy bun. Though, I stopped in my tracks when I saw Paul sitting there, smiling softly. "Hey. Sleep well?" I shrugged sitting down at the table, though my phone going off made me jump and fall out of my chair.

"Hello?" I replied, jumping again when I realized that it was on speaker. I rolled my eyes, it was Parker, and it would removing the screaming in German for a bit for not telling anyone that I had left that day. Of course when Parker went to the studio without finding me.

"You quit dance! I can't believe that you did! We're a team and you bailed!" He replied, I could picture him sitting at the pool near his apartment complex holding his hand to his chest like I had shot him there. "My dearest Paige, we can't win as Parker and Paige if you're not here."

"Child services never told me what day I'd be shipped out. I shipped out yesterday and it sucks. The girl never let me call any of you to say goodbye. Jackson's on tour and he's in California, then his coming to a small club in Port Angeles next weekend so I was going to surprise him there because all he knows is that I moved to Washington."

"Then Anna?"

"According to her, she's either walking up here or he mom will help her pay for a ticket. She's dead set on spending our birthday's together and she told me even her my new parental figures said no, she'd pitch a tent in the yard." I replied, "I need to go. I have dinner and you've been on speaker phone the whole time."

"You-" I hung up the phone and sighed. "Sorry about that, I apologize."

After dinner, Bella had called Charlie and Paul rolled his eyes as I sat beside him on the couch, checking my social media as I had gotten a notification from snapchat. My eyes went wide as I saw what it was, Jackson making out with another girl, I was thankful at the time for having his band mate, Owen, for adding him on there because I actually know where their at for the clubs. I quickly screenshotted is as he texted me.

_Want me to kick his ass for ya?_

_I'll call him right now. _I replied back as I pulled myself off the couch and headed upstairs, dialing his number. "Hello? Honey, I'm kind of busy."

"Getting laid, Owen sent me the snachapt. How long has this been going on again?" I asked, sitting on my bed as the promise ring he had gotten me slid off my finger. "How long have you been screwing this girl?" I asked, "You told me that you'd wait until I had turned eighteen and then you go and do this. It's over Jackson."

"Paige, come on. I won't do this anymore. I promise, I'll wait for you."

"No, goodbye Jackson." Then, for the second time that day, I started to sob. It wasn't fair, after two years he had cheated on me six times. I loved him and he wouldn't stay committed to anyone but music, drugs, and screwing women. I thought I could have been good for him, but it looked that wasn't the case. That moment, I looked at the photos I had of him on my photo wall and started screaming and tearing them down.

Paul had come up to see if I was okay in the middle of this, as I collapsed on the floor staring at the pictures that I had torn down from the wall. "That was the six and last time he had cheated on me." I whispered, taking the pictures and the ring in her hand. "Will you get rid of these for me, I don't care what you do. You can pawn the ring and keep the money if you want. I don't give a fuck anymore."

He helped me on the bed, as Seth popped in his head as I curled up in a tight ball and cried. I wonder where my life had went from going to exactly how I wanted it to being all wrong. This wasn't supposed to be my life, my life was supposed to be in Nashville as Paige and Parker, the champion dance team that was well beyond their years performance wise. My life had been spiraling out of control and dance was the only thing that had, but with Paul holding me I had felt some normality return to my life.

The next thing I knew, my lips were on Paul's as I sat myself on his lap. My hands were in his hair as I tried to make the pain go away, he was in shock for a moment as his lips replied back hungrily as he pulled me closer. Our tongues fought for dominance as he started to grind his forming hard on against me. Then, we heard coughing at the door, seeing Sue standing there looking at us. "I should get going." He mumbled, as he pulled me off of him.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, looking up as she sat beside me. "I don't know what came over me, I'll be better behaved I promise!" Then next thing I knew was that she was hugging me, saying that everything would be okay, it took me a few moments to hug back. "My mother rarely hugged me, always before a dance competition was when she would." I whispered.

"Well, this Mother right here always hugs her children." She replied, hugging me tighter as I started to cry.

"Thank you." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

When I came home from school Thursday night, there were a stack of envelopes for me on the kitchen table as Leah sat there on her old laptop, yelling at it. "You got mail." She replied, then went back to stringing curse words at her laptop.

"Were you doing something important?" I asked, looking at her. The girl had been a part-time student at a local community college and she was usually busy doing papers. "If you were, you could borrow my laptop. I need to study for my Biology test, then I have a lot of homework and I won't research my monologue til after dinner. I won't need it til then."

"Are you sure?" Leah asked, looking up at me. I replied with setting my backpack down and going to get the laptop for her. "Thanks." She replied, smiling. "I apologize for being cold towards you. You never asked to be here."

"It's better being with child services." I replied calmly, "My grandmother had told them that I would have been kept there she would of killed me in less than a day." I replied, then started to work on my Trig homework until Sue came home and hour later.

"How are you girls today?" She asked, smiling as she dropped off her coat right outside the room. "All we have to do is wait for Charlie and then we'll go to the diner. Seth will catch up with us soon." She sat with us and smiled at Leah. "How are you liking your classes' honey?"

"They're good. I love the psychology class I'm in." Leah replied, smiling. "I'm kinda sad that they never had it in high school. I'm thinking of majoring in that with a minor in education and teaching it over at the reservation. It might help some guys get cleared up over there." She laughed a bit, then smiled at me. "How are you liking Forks High?"

"My only friend that I have is Seth." I replied, leaning down in my seat. "I'm liking my classes okay. I have a paper in English due on Tuesday, then my first monologue for Drama is Monday, I have a test tomorrow in Biology and one Wednesday in Trig."

"What about you're other classes' sweetie?" Sue asked, smiling at me softly. This was strange to me, my own mother had only talked about her work and we never talked about what I did in classes. The only time we had a heart to heart conversation was when we talked about costumes for dance competitions and even with those, she was never really interested.

"The classes are okay, boring mostly and Coach Clapp is bringing in a Ball Room Dancer and her son from Nashville to come teach the class some dances starting Monday and tomorrow's free day so Seth and I have decided that we were going to swim." I replied, "I got an A on my 'About Me' presentation for my public speaking class and then in French we're doing a review of French I."

Sue smiled, "I'd love to see you dance at least one time. Maybe we could convince Seth to dance with you for the winter talent show so we can see how you shine." She patted my hand, turning to see Charlie coming in the door. That's when I turned to look and remembered that I had a stack of mail from places.

My first two things were information packets for colleges, Julliard and Radford. The next thing was letters from State Showcases that wanted Parker and I to perform so I made a mental note to call him tomorrow to see if we should discuss about going to any of them. Though, the next thing stopped me in my tracks. There was no return address, but for the sender I stopped in my tracks. It was the address for here in Forks, my current address. I bit my pinky lightly as I opened it and tears pricked my eyes as I turned to look at my mother's handwriting.

_My dearest Paige,_

_I apologize for the past years not being your mother, as I look now on life in my final days I realize that no matter what I am your mother. Once your father died, I never acted like it. When I realize that my life was coming to an end, no matter what happened I had thought of family's to keep you safe. I ran into a man and he had suggested the Swans, in need of a daughter that belonged to both of them and with that I signed over my rights as being your mother and sent the forms to Charlie and Sue. _

_I remember though, you sitting on the couch with Parker and Anna. I remember how you laughed and how you cried with the show you had watched on Christmas. Then, I remembered what you the guy had said on the show and thinking of it now is how I feel. _

_Paige, we all change when you think about it. We're all different people all through our lives and that's okay. That's good. You've gotta keep moving so long as you remember all the people that you use to be. I'll never forget a night of this, I'll never forget when your mother was me. _

_Love, _

_Mom. _

I couldn't stop the tears rolling down my face as I sat the letter down. Leah looked at me, not questioning and wrapped her arms around my shoulders as Sue and Charlie read the letter, looking at the last paragraph in confusion. My mother's last farewell speech was the same as Matt's farewell speech on Doctor Who's Christmas special when he had left as Parker and Anna cried as I remembered the last bit. _Eleven's hour's over now. The clock is striking twelve. _

That night, I sat in bed after my shower when Seth had come into the room, his arms wrapping around my shoulders. "Mom told me that you got a letter from you mother." He replied, sitting on my bed as I nodded. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a monologue for Drama II, all we're doing this semester is monologues because of his wife's pregnancy he doesn't want to do a play." I replied, looking up at him. "This one has to be thirty seconds, so I'm finding one that will play with heart strings in that time."

"Okay, then say it." Seth replied, smiling at me as I turned around. I heard a knock on the door as I rolled my eyes and I did, looking straight into his eyes as he looked at me tearing up. "That was really amazing and I want to cry now."

"Why is Seth wanting to cry?" Paul asked, as he looked at me. "Do I want to know?" He smiled softly, holding a bouquet of flowers. "I also got these for you."

My eyes widened as I grinned, taking them from his hands. "You didn't have to do that." I replied, "I'll go get a vase for these downstairs." Though he was already gone from it as I heard my phone buzz.

_Can't come up for our birthdays dear, they put me in the hospital cause of fluid back in my lungs. On tank until further notice. _

_Want me to come down there Anna? _I replied quickly, then turning to look by up at Paul as he grinned, putting them on my nightstand. "So ready to hear my monologue?" I asked, grinning once again as he nodded.

"Do you now like I was sayin' about the Earth revolving? It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the Earth's turning and you just can't quite believe it cause everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at 1,000 miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling 'round the Sun at 67,000 miles an hour and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go. That's who I am." I replied, looking at Paul straight into the eye as he walked over to me.

"Where was that from?" He asked, pinning me to the desk as Seth was nowhere in sight. His lips were right above mine. I could feel his breath on my lips getting ready to kiss me.

"_Doctor Who_, the episode was called _Rose." _I replied, as his lips lightly brushed me. He then pulled me closer as he started to kiss me rougher.

After what seemed like forever of being kissed by him. "We'll have to watch it someday." He replied, as I felt my phone buzz against my thigh. I pulled it out and my heart stopped at the text.

_They give me til my seventeenth birthday to live. Just come to my funeral. _


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes stared at the clock as we talked about the public speaking assignment and writing speeches. Though, because this was an elective, a lot of people felt like they wouldn't use the class and it was quite smaller than normally. The thing was, it was Friday afternoon, the last class and everyone was ready for the weekend.

Finally, the bell rung as I waited to meet Seth outside of the school when he pulled up. Jackson, his blonde hair swooping over his deep green eyes as he got out of the band van, leaning against the car door. His eyes pierced across me and I felt self-conscious all of a sudden in my blue sundress with cowgirl boots. "Who's that?" Seth growled, as I felt like I couldn't move, seeing Paul's car get in the parking lot. We were supposed to hang out with Emily as she planned her wedding and since I was now her cousin, I had to be in the wedding some way. "Paige, please tell me who that ass coming over here is."

"Paige Swan, you look lovely as always." He replied, going to touch my shoulder as I stomped on his foot. "You little bitch." He grumbled, as I felt a hand go across my face, as the stench of alcohol and weed came from him. Blood trickled from my lip as he grabbed my wrist. "Come on, let's go." He replied, twisting it until I gasped out in pain.

The next thing that happened was that Paul had pinned him to the side of the van as Owen got out of the van, his red hair sticking everywhere. "What the fuck man?" He replied, then turned to see my face. "Holy shit." He then turned to Paul, "Don't kill him man!" He yelled, trying to pull him off of Jackson. "I'll deal with him!" Finally, as I started to go break up the fight, Charlie pulled up.

"What's going on here?" He asked, finally breaking us all up. We were now sitting in his office at the police department as I held ice to my face, curling myself up into Paul's arms.

"I was just trying to see my girlfriend and he randomly attacked me." Jackson replied coolly, looking at me. "I haven't seen her in months and I missed her terribly, I apologize Chief Swan, but I didn't want to meet my girlfriend's new parents like this."

"That didn't happen Charlie! He attacked her and Paul was defending her!" Seth yelled, looking at Jackson. "She cried over you two nights. She pawned off the ring you got her and helped her burn everything else that you gave her!" He was shaking, as I turned to look at Owen as he shifted uncomfortably. By birth, we were cousins, but his mother had died and there was no signs of his father in the mix. From what Mom had said later in life, there was a major possibility that we could be half –siblings.

"Sir, first all to prove I'm only going to tell you the truth Paige, by birth, is my cousin. I love her to death and then Jackson here is my friend. I was the idiot who got the two together. I have copies of his police records, he's went to jail three times for physical abuse just on Paige alone. His paid off two murder cases and under his mattress in the bus, he has thirteen kinds of illegal drugs. I've seen this girl almost kill herself because of what he done when he forced her to do many things and if she wanted, could put rape charges." I felt Paul's grip on my waist tighten as he wrapped me closer to him, I looked at Owen like he was crazy for throwing his best friend under the bus. "I would know because I've walked in on it and I never stopped it. I walked away and I've been living with the guilt of not doing something to help her ever since." With that, Owen walked away.

On the way to Emily's, Paul was silent as I texted Parker and Anna telling them every that had happened in the past hour and a half. Anna claimed that she was going to walk up here and kill him with her giant oxygen machine that the hospital had provided while Parker told me not to worry and that he was going to high five Paul when he met him.

"What's wrong Paul?" I asked as he got out of his truck, standing there refusing to walk until he told me what the hell was going on. "Why are you being so fucking silent?" He walked over to me and put his arms on the truck, either side of me. "Tell me!" I yelled, hitting on his chest as I cried. "Why do you care about me so fucking goddamn much! The only two people that somewhat cared for me was my best friends back home and it took us til middle school to be like that to each other and I knew them in first grade and when I was born!"

He pressed his forehead to mine and looked at me. "I feel so damn drawn to you Paige and nothing's going to change that. I want to see you smile and when he smacked you today I wanted to kill him. I saw red. Paige, you're that damn important to me."

"Why though?! Why all of a sudden the moment I move up here within less than a week I have people caring for me! How can I already have friends? Do you want do know who called me last night? Kim. She got my number for Seth and wanted to know if I wanted to hang out after school Monday." I replied, as he wrapped his arms around me, kissing me. "If we're going to keep doing that, you might want to ask me out."

"I might do that." He replied.

"Take me on a date first." I replied, as we walked up to Emily's as he held my hand, going inside the house I was greeted with Kim and Emily hugging me. "Hey!" I replied, smiling. Though, I started to frown the moment that they started to make a fuss about the red cheek that was starting to bruise. "Ex-boyfriend being abusive. We talked to Charlie about it and we're not going to press charges with that, but my cousin is pressing charges against him on other things. Don't want to elaborate yet."

"Anyway, why don't we start talking? I'm trying to find a wedding dress that I can afford." Emily replied, pulling me into the kitchen. It took thirty minutes to realize that all the dresses that she wanted she would never afford. Though, my eyes peered the girl wearing the dress as I groaned. "What?"

"I'm in a Bridal magazine…..The hell? I wore that dress last year in a competition… It was a Tim Burton dress. I have the original at my house, though I'm a bit smaller than you. I could plead with the guy to make you one. He's in L.A. this month so I can call." I replied, dialing his number.

"This is Mr. Testa's phone, may I ask who's speaking. " I rolled my eyes, I had never liked his secretary and she had always questioned why he made dresses for ball room dancers instead of celebrates.

"Hello this is Paige Cartlon, I'm calling him to ask about a dress he had made me for competition." She forwarded me over to him. "Mr. Testa! I'm so glad to see you! I have a request, my cousin is in love with the dress you made for a piece for me that you now have as a wedding dress. The thing is, she wants to wear my original and she's a size bigger than me."

"With that dress I made it unique, there's a string that releases it up to two sizes in case you couldn't do the lifts in that dress. It should fit your cousin and I have your dress for the Broadway piece, but I called your house phone and you moved." I gave him my new address and hung up. "My dress was made different so I can get it to your size next time I'm over." Then once again, my phone rung.

"Hello?" I asked, not knowing what the caller I.D. was.

"Paige, I'm in Forks." Parker's voice replied, before I flipped out and hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

_I just want to say thank you for all the love and support that you've given this story! I've wrote up to chapter sixteen and I've never felt more inspired for a story than this one! I do have a cast list on polyvore and the link is on my profile. Out of all the stories I've wrote this has been my absolute favorite in twist and turns and letting Paige, Paul, and the werewolf back know the true meaning of family and infinity. _

The truth was, I had avoided Parker all weekend until Monday morning when the dumbass had shown at my door Monday morning with his slightly famous hot chocolate. His red hair was stuck up in the normal way that it was with deep brown eyes as he looked at me. "Cute dress." He responded, his eyes checking out Seth from the living room. "I'm sorry for yelling at you over the phone. I know that things have been hard on you and I was a dickwad because of it. Anna beat me with her tank when I drove her to the hospital."

"How bad is she?" I asked, looking at him as my feet shuffled against the floor. Anna had called me the other night, but every time that I asked she had never responded. "Truthfully, I know she wants everyone to sugar coat it until she dies. She never wants anyone to worry and that's exactly what she's doing. She's worrying me." I replied, taking the coffee thing of hot chocolate. "Did you put coffee creamer in it?" As he nodded, following me in. "Please Parker, tell me what you know."

"They give her until ya'll birthday to live." Parker replied, sitting at the table as I drunk my hot chocolate, looking at him. "Mom found the whole thing too stressful and wanted me to actually do the whole normal high school thing. She's teaching a ballroom class at Forks High for the week and then we're moving to Seattle because she found a new Sugar Daddy." He replied, my feet crossing as I smiled.

"That's good Parker." I replied, "I hope you find what you are looking for." I replied, taking another sip of my drink. "Did you hear anything from Julliard yet?" I asked, looking at him. If he had, my life was settled for good and I'd spend my life in New York dancing with my best friend. He shook his head in a no formation. "If they'd want anyone it's you for ballroom dancing. Though, I got an audition as Fieryo in a production of _Wicked_ in Seattle."

"I'll have to see you in there." I replied, "You want a ride to Forks High since your mom dropped you off here and I'm going that way." I replied, grabbing my jacket and book bag. "Seth, we're leaving!" I yelled, going into the living room to get him where he was talking to Leah there. "Come on idiot, we got to get to school. I'll see ya later Leah." I replied, looking at her, grinning.

That day at school, my life was boring until that day in gym class when all the girls groaned that they're too tall partners were awkward because no one had told the girls that it might be best for them to where heels. Though, from doing this for years I knew that you be best. "Okay class, we're one person short and Parker had requested that Paige Swan be his dance partner. Apparently, they had been dancing since they were small children so this will be quite a lesson." Coach Clapp replied, then smiled softly. "Parker you may begin."

"Okay Class!" Parker began, clapping his hands as he grinned. "Paige come on up here." I awkwardly walked over there, as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "We are going to do the Mambo and this was a dance that we performed last December for a competition in Nashville. This was the first dance that I ever choreographed and the one we're going to do tomorrow is one that Paige choreographed that we performed in April."

I turned to face Parker as he got on his knees, his head write on my waist as I put my foot on his shoulder. "This is how we're going to start the dance. Paige and I will show it to you once and then after that we're going to work on it in eight counts, then put it together."

The moment that the music stated my foot kicked Parker as I turned, giving my lower half a quick shake as he followed me. The next moment he grabbed my hand and put his arm around my waist as we went through the steps. The next thing he did was he shook his hips and we went around in a somewhat circle as I shook mine. He then got a bit lower as we both shook what he had as we started to turn and shake my hips in the Mambo style. We then got on the ground as she shook our chest backs, side by side then got up and did a weird robot mambo moved that I had laughed at when it was choreographed. The dance continued in a normal Mambo style as then he let me get lower and on one foot as he spun me around like a top as I felt down, laying. The music ended at that moment and I just laid there. "I don't wanna get up Parker." I whined.

"I'm sorry, but you have to Paige." He replied, helping me up as I brushed off my knees looking at everyone's shocked faces. "Don't worry. We're going to take it step by step."

Though, the thing was when you performed a dance and you have to show someone step by step, you get ready to kill people. Though the thing was, these people were not dancers and no matter what they would never be and so along with Parker and his mom, I was around corrected people and showing dances. By the time they had learned the dance long enough to perform it without smacking someone in the head or guys laughing, we have only twenty minutes left, ten minutes until people changed. I sat down for a second as Parker came back over to me. "Coach Clapp wants them to show us another dance, any in mind?"

"_Collide,_ I want to be barefoot." I replied, taking off my shows and once again getting to the middle of the gym. "We are going to be doing a piece from _Collide _by Howie Day. This will not be a dance that you will learn because I don't want anyone dropped on their heads and if Parker would suggest it my heel would be in his ass." I replied. "Ready Parker?"

"Always." As he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close as we did the dance. Though, like every time we had performed that dance, he lightly kissed me. It was an effect that made judges swoon and fans cheer, it got us higher scores, mostly if something happens like he dropped me. My eyebrows raised as I heard Seth growl as everyone went to get changed.

"Why did you two kiss?" Seth asked, looking at me. "You've been quickly getting close with Paul, is he some kind of boyfriend from Nashville other than that other dick?"

I couldn't help but laugh as Parker came up and wrapped his arms around me. "Dude, I'm gay and you're really hot. Paige, you didn't tell me you had a sexy brother."


	7. Chapter 7

"Paige, honey. There was a package that came for you today." Sue replied, as Paul and I walked into the kitchen. He had picked me up from school because Seth had to leave a few minutes early and I had no other way home. I had been forced by Madame Claudia, Parker's mother, to invite my family to dinner with them at seven in her new home. Once she saw that I was here she had decided to start a studio in Forks and let Parker and I compete.

Apparently, he had ordered dresses for a waltz, while the dress that I had now would be for a Jive that we had worked on up until two weeks before I came to Forks. I ripped the package open, running my fingers across the deep blue that was the rhinestone top and feathered out to the bottom. The shoes at the bottom that was tulle and beautiful. "What's that?" Paul asked, running his finger over the rhinestones. "It looks expensive."

"I get it for free, I just have to go to a dance competitions with means I have to deal with Parker's insane mom living in Forks." I replied, sitting at the table, taking off my sneakers to put on the heels that were there, then stood up and twirled a bit, then kicked my leg back in a Jazz formation. "We ordered them a month ago, before everything happened thinking we'd compete in state back in Nashville." I replied, then smiled up at him. "I'm almost as tall as you."

"Almost, you're still short." Paul replied, wrapping his arms around me, making Sue clear her throat. "Right, not supposed to be couplely in your home." He replied, sitting at the table. "How are you Sue?" He asked, looking up at her.

"I'm quite well, we got invited to dinner tonight by Claudia Oswin, a lady who just moved into Forks for tonight at a restaurant in Port Angeles, so I'm going to call Sam and have him let Seth off a bit early so we could go." My eyes widened at that name, groaning and letting my ass fall on the floor. "I'm just going to sit here til I'm thirty. I love Parker to death, but Madame Claudia is a crazy ass lady who has locked me in the basement many times before competition so we could get to world…Which hasn't happened since I was eight."

Sue and Paul just looked at me as Leah came in through the door, looking at me down on the ground. "Why is Paige on the floor holding the table leg?" She asked, setting her things from college on the table, as she tried to pry me off. "Shouldn't this be your job Paul?" She asked, letting me go back to clinging to the table.

"We're going to dinner with a crazy ass lady who's my old dance instructor. Be prepared Leah, be very prepared." I replied as Sue shook her head, pulling me off the table and sending Leah and me to get ready.

"Leah?" I asked, as we reached the top of the stairs. "Can I help you get ready? We really haven't had any sister bonding, but I never really had a close family and I'd love for you to consider me a sister." I rubbed my pinky finger and thumb together, looking at her nervously, being afraid she would shoot that idea down.

"Sure, I'll probably need help anyway." Leah replied, as I squealed and hugged her. "Just don't get too excited.

Getting ready with Leah was probably the best thing ever for us to do. We joked around and told each other stories from when we were younger and things that we enjoyed. She enjoyed me explanation of _Doctor Who_, what we were talking about when Sue came in to see if we were ready. "Now what are you talking about?" She asked, sitting on the bed. Her tan skin when nice with the yellow dress that she wore, the same that I had put Leah and myself in. Though, the two other women looked more stunning in the yellow than did I.

"A show that Paige enjoys watching because of the human aspects of the main character, even though he is not a human. He is apparently an alien that travels back in time." Leah replied, "We're going to spend her birthday Friday watching them when she gets off school. Apparently we're watching some guy name David Tennat's run as the Doctor."

"He cheats death by regeneration. He change his body and personality when he gets hurts and almost dies. If he gets hurt again during the thirty second process, he completely dies." I replied, sitting on the bed. "Please tell me that Charlie and Seth are wearing yellow also." She nodded as I did a stupid happy dance.

Parker of course welcome me right at eight, with a _Doctor Who_ quote. Anna had originally gotten us into it, something for her to do when we had been at competitions. After that, half of our greetings had been _Doctor Who_ quotes, along when we argued with each other to stop it we'd scream the quotes at each other. Halloween last year, we had dressed up as the Tenth Doctor, Donna, and Rose, being glad that Anna was a blonde. "Bowties are cool." He replied, tugging on his bowtie grinning as he hugged me.

I rolled my eyes, smacking him on the back of the head, grinning at him. "At least you left the fezz…" I replied, "Anyway, you met my brother Seth today in school. He didn't enjoy you hitting on him, so please for the sake of my sanity, stop. This is my sister, Leah Clearwater, she goes to the community college. These are my parents, Sue and Charlie Swan. Sue is a councilwoman down in the La Push tribe and owns a bakery and Charlie is the Police Chief of Forks."

Parker shook their hands and smiled, introducing his mother, who happily hugged me. I could smell the overwhelming scent of her perfume making my head dizzy and me wanting to cry. "Why don't we get on with dinner and we can talk about arrangements I made to get these two lovely stars into Washington's State Dance Competition."

Dinner was unlimitedly boring for Parker and me, because she was going over things that he had managed since the tender age of six, I just watched Seth and Leah shove food down as Sue and Charlie looked at Madame Claudia seriously. "How was that Jive coming along?" She asked us, as we mumbled our words, then all of a sudden my phone went off.

"One second let me take that." I replied, walking outside of the theater, seeing a figure in the corner that looked like my mom. Though, the phone call was more important, it was Anna's mother. "Hello? Is everything okay?"

"Someone came in the middle of the night and stole Anna out of the room, they found her dead body this morning…" She replied, I fell to the ground right outside the building as tears streamed my face. This couldn't be happening. "Her body looks bad, so no service, but please there. Do something special for her." When the phone went dead, I started to sob until Leah came looking for me ten minutes later.

"What's happened?" She asked, wrapping her arms around me as I tried to hold everything together. "Please tell me, everyone's worried."

"She's dead. She's dead and there's nothing I could do. We were supposed to celebrate our seventeenth's birthdays together. She was going to fly up here and we were going to watch Doctor Who and eat pizza with pineapples on it and just laugh and cry about life." I mumbled, as she went to get Sue. Though, Parker slid out and looked at me, wrapping an arm around me.

"I can't believe." He mumbled, "She was supposed to get better. Damn it, she was the only woman that I had ever loved. I label myself gay because I mostly find guys attractive but she was one of very few women that I had seen attractive and would marry and she's dead." He grabbed my hand, kissing the top of my head. "We'll honor her, Paige, I know we will. It's what Anna would've wanted."


	8. Chapter 8

_So how everything is going to be, I'm going to update every time I start writing the next chapter until this is done. I have this planned to be around 30ish chapters, but I'm currently chapter 16 writing and a few of the plots have came out into play. I still have one or two left to crank out and them come to the conclusion. Honestly, I believe that this will be around 30-40 chapters featuring an epilogue. I would be surprised if it was anything shorter than that really. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and be sure to review because ya'lls reviews make my day. _

The rest of the night I sat in my room crying, I didn't come out for school Thursday and I sure as hell didn't want to come out for my birthday. At the end of school that day, Seth opened my room and threw my covers off the bed. "What do you want?" I asked, looking up at him, tugging my covers back over me. I didn't have the energy to face the world anymore as Seth went and started digging through my closet for something for me to wear. "Where are we going?" I asked, as he chucked a t-shirt and jeans on my bed.

"I don't care how depressed you are, we are going to La Push and spending your birthday there." He replied, "Get dressed." He shut the door as I sighed, crawling out of bed and getting dressed in what he had picked out of me, which was a Doctor Who T-shirt and jeans. I sat on my bed and slid of my red converses on to add to the Doctor Who effect. "Ready?" Seth asked through the door, opening it with eyes closed.

"I guess, now tell me where we're going." I replied, as Seth led me downstairs. We were the only two in the house and when we got into his truck, he tied a cloth over my eyes. I sighed and tried to sleep more as Seth started to take us wherever it was going.

"I have been told to take you to a surprise." He replied, as he started to quote episodes of _Doctor Who_, as I raised an eyebrow. "I went and started to read some of the quotes so I know what I would be getting into when you decided to make me watch it. Leah was kinda upset that she didn't get to watch it with you today, but she knew what was going on." He replied, "what was your favorite _Doctor Who_ quote?"

"Now and then, every once in a very long while, every day in a million days, when the wind stands fair and the doctor comes to call...everybody lives" I replied, laying my head and turning to attempting to face him, "River Song says it when she dies and it uploaded into the computer in an episode. Then we discover in the doctor's future wife is her." I sighed and looked at him, "Can I lift this off?" I asked.

"Nope." He replied, smiling at me. "It's Paul's idea for what we're doing. He wanted to do something, at least minor for your birthday." He replied, as he stopped the truck. "I'll try not to let you run into anything." He replied, helping me out of the car and leading me into the house. "You're up Paul."

I felt hands wrap around my waist as I got a kiss on my cheek. "One, two, three." Paul whispered in my ear as my eyes were uncovered, gasping at what I saw. The whole living room was Doctor Who themed and the TV from Sam and Emily's out of the room and what was left was a DVD projected that would go on the wall. "Happy birthday." He whispered in my ear. "I called Parker and asked him what your plans had been with Anna and then something happened last night and I got strings pulled for something on your birthday."

"What happened?" I asked, as we sat down on the couch his arms around me as Seth and Leah sat on the ground as the door knocked, letting the other guys in, and sitting on the couches and chairs and on the ground.

"They decided that they wanted to watch Doctor Who in memory of your friend Anna, we asked Parker all of her favorite episodes and all of yours." He replied, kissing my cheek. "The ones that lined up are the ones that we're going to watch."

My eyes widened, looking at him in shock as I crawled on his lap and kissed him, making all the guys howl in excitement as I rolled my eyes, turning to look at them in a glaring fashion. "You all are just jealous. Except Sam and Jared because they have girlfriends."

"Well this party is in honor, so what shall we watch first?" Paul asked, as he gave the list of episodes that he had typed out.

"Let's just watch them in order of how they appear." I replied, curling up to him and smiling. "Thank you for this. I needed this."

He kissed the top of my head, "For you, I'd do anything. After this, we need to talk." He told me, then smiled. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I swear to you." Though, I was a bit worried as I curled up to him, then lost myself once again in the adventures of The Doctor and his companions.

I had must have fallen asleep during the time of watching ten episodes of Doctor Who, because Paul was the only one in the living room when he woke me up, smiling. "Hey sleepy head." He replied, helping me up. "Now, let's go for a walk. I need to talk to you." He replied as we walked out of Sam and Emily's house holding my hand as he smiled nervously at me. "Remember how you started reading about the Legends for you Creative Writing class because you were going to do your major project novel on them?" I nodded as we sat on a log in the forest.

"What are you getting to Paul?" I asked, looking at him eyebrows raised. "If you tell me the legends are real, then you're a lunatic." I replied, crossing my arms and sighing as he rolled his eyes.

"Just listen!" Paul yelled, as he started to strip his clothes off as I started to hide my hands in my face as I hit him in the chest screaming, the next thing I knew was pain and then everything went black.

Paul's Point of View

I sat in the hospital room two days later the moment that Paige had woken up, Parker and his mother were in their currently as Seth sat beside me. I was ready to die and I didn't want to face the scars that I had given her, from what I had seen in Seth's and Leah's memories they were on her face and chest, though none near her eyes.

I had hidden as a wolf, miserable in my guilt until I heard that she had woken up. The moment that I went home and showered, heading straight to Forks hospital. Sue had greeted me, her eyes hard as I asked how Paige was. "Am I able to see her?" I asked, looking at her.

"She claims that she doesn't want to see you." Sue replied, "She claims that she never wants to see you again."


End file.
